


blow my mind

by nctzncore



Series: you make me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But only if you squint, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, doyoung is there for a second, getting caught, jaemark besties, mark is nervous, side JohnJae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzncore/pseuds/nctzncore
Summary: Mark sits. Huffs. Stares at the ceiling for a bit. Does he like Donghyuck? Yeah. He does. But it’s Donghyuck, he makes Mark sweat. Always keeps him guessing.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: you make me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	blow my mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! new account, but not my first nct fic. hope you enjoy this mess, it turned out a bit longer and more plotty than i orginally planned for but here it is anyways!!

Cool breeze wafting through the windows, puffs of fresh air creating goosebumps on his skin. He shivers as he feels the trail of coolness winding up his body. 

Mark squeezed his eyes closed, one arm slung over his face and the other lying helplessly across his stomach. His back arches slightly off his bed as the breeze trails icily over his exposed thighs. He hasn't been touched in weeks, nor has he had the time to even think about touching himself. 

His mind is reeling, cheeks getting redder at the thought of the Seoul breeze getting him so worked up. So desperate to feel. His fingers thrum on the soft skin of his waist, nails scratching ever so lightly, and the smallest puff of air leaves his lips. Wanting to be a moan, but too scared to be let out. He sighs as his hand runs its way down the side of his leg, fingers gripping onto his thigh as a sort of anchor.

Another gust of wind and he twitches, breath caught in his chest and so unsure. He feels his neck going clammy, all of his senses heightened. He takes a deep breath and unclenches his eyes and his heart hammers in his ribcage. Louder and louder, making a point to him that his blood is struggling to get to the necessary parts of his body. His body gets warmer, redder, yet the goosebumps stay as if to tease him. 

He thinks hard. He knew Johnny was getting in the shower a while ago and he hopes he’s finished up. He feels like a ticking time bomb, like his own needs will burst from his skin at any second. He slowly kicks his legs over the side of his bed, more shivers running up his spine as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. 

He pads lightly to the door, fingers reaching for the handle as a loud bang to the wood startles him. And he clutches his chest, lets out a breath of air he didn't know was sitting in his lungs. 

“Mark!” It’s Johnny. 

His chest heaves and he blinks hard, another knock on his door. 

“Mark, you in there?” The older boy says from the hallway.

“Yeah,” he croaks, voice squeaky with embarrassment. “Yeah, whats up?” He says more collectedly while opening the door. 

Johnny smiles bright at him, damp hair hanging around his forehead. “Some of us are gonna head out, get something to eat.” He nods his head to the side as a gesture to whoever else is standing down the hall. 

“You wanna come?” 

Mark falters for a second, mouth trying to catch up with his brain. 

“Yeah! I mean- wait no. No,” His face feels hot. “I'm good, I ate before,” 

Johnny’s smile doesn't fade, but Mark can read the confusion in his eyes. The older boy hums, nodding at him.

“Okay… okay. Uh, just call me if you change your mind, yeah?” Mark nods, starts chewing his bottom lip. An old nervous tick. 

“Yup, haha..” he laughs awkwardly, waves the boy off, and shuts his door. His back bumps back into the wood and he takes another long breath, skin itching with desperation still. 

He stands with his back against the door until he hears his members’ voices fade and the outside door to their dorm shut. He looks ahead at his curtains still ruffling with the wind and settles back into his bed once more. 

He doesn't know if he’s home alone, but he feels more comfortable knowing that there isn't a full house anymore. He still feels hot although the bumps on his legs make him shiver. His gut flips and he chokes on his own spit, boxers growing tight as he runs his fingers along the waistband. 

The sheets on his bed are getting messed as he squirms. Hips rutting up into the air, wishing for some sort of contact.

He teases himself like this, thinks it makes it better. His fingers caress the skin right above his dick, ever so slightly touching the tip, already leaking precum onto his stomach. He thumbs over his slit, shuddering at the light contact. He lets out a groan and kicks his boxers down to his ankles.

Gripping the base of his dick unearths a moan, guttering up from the back of his throat. He wishes he cared enough to be more quiet, but he can't. Not with the fire that's raging in his stomach with every tug of his fingers. 

He works himself into a steady pace, hips kicking up for more and grinding into his own palm. Every so often he lifts a hand to his chest, lightly thumbing one of the buds that sits there and it sends him to the moon. He's moving quicker, chest heaving harder and his stomach is swirling with pleasure. 

He hasn't felt like this is such a long time, so needy to get off, so willing to do anything. He knows he’s close. Knows he's on the edge, teetering back and forth, just waiting till he slips right over. 

A flick to his nipple, one more thrust into his fist and he nearly cries at the feeling. Head tilted back, moans slipping from his mouth, louder than he’s ever been before. 

He’s seeing spots, so close to letting go. Building from a single flame to an inferno, his veins are burning. He feels himself slip, lets out a cry, and is completely kicked from his trance at the sound of a knock at his door.

He almost squeals, freezes, feels like his feet were ripped out from underneath him. His fingers are still wrapped around his twitching cock. It stares at him angrily, beating and bright red at the tip.

He tries catching his breath, tries to stay as still as possible, until his door handle is turning and a boy is yelling his name from the doorway. 

“Hyung?” he says before entering, still not knowing what he’s about to walk into. 

“Donghyuck!” Mark screeches, scrambling to cover his body. “Don't come in here-” he tries to speak out, but it’s too late. 

The younger lets out a yelp of sorts, slapping his hands over his eyes. Mark is sitting there like a deer in headlights, his stomach pumping with adrenaline. And before he can say anything Donghyuck is uttering a slew of apologies, quickly backing out of the room. 

Mark stares at the door for a while, mouth getting dryer as the seconds pass, but he can't move at this point. It’s like if he even budges everything will crash around him.

It’s when the arm that he’s been leaning on gets tired that he finally collapses onto his back, grunting into the void. Donghyuck saw him naked. Caught him in a very vulnerable position. And he feels like he should feel violated, but he doesn't, which makes him feel worse. 

His phone buzzes on the table beside him, and it takes all his willpower to get himself to look at it, knowing who the text is going to be from. 

_Donghyuck_ : hi 

_Donghyuck_ : sorry 

_Donghyuck_ : should have knocked

Mark cringes at the texts. He doesn't want to answer him. He wills himself to melt into his sheets, so he’ll never have to face Donghyuck or anyone else ever again. He’s not so sure he’ll ever get over this. 

The room has grown dark as the sun went down, the walls no longer glowing with sweet sunlight, the breeze no longer a fun tickle along his skin. He shivers, gets up, and slams his window shut, cursing the wind for riling him up in the first place. He rummages through his draws, still avoiding the text that Donghyuck had sent him. 

Mark pulls a green sweatshirt from his closet. It’s Donghyuck’s. He stares at it for a minute, wondering how wrong it really would be to put it on right now. 

He decides it would be really wrong.

He puts it on anyways. 

Quickly, he types out a response to Donghyuck and sends it before he can read it back 100 times. 

_Mark_ : dont worry about it

 _Mark_ : haha

It must only be about 9 oclock, but Mark thinks he owes it to himself to get some sleep. He curls in on himself, the smell of Donghyuck’s cologne whispering sweet nothings in his ear, engulfing him in warmth, willing him to fall asleep. 

He dreams of honey colored skin, the wind, and flames, put out by a single breath.   
  


He wakes up in full darkness, arms pulled close like he was trying to hug himself to comfort. Hands pat around his sheets searching for the round metal frames that fit his face nicely. (Donghyuck told him that.) He sighs when he feels cool metal on his fingertips and slides the glasses on his face.

He sits in the quietness of the dark for a few minutes, hearing only the rise and fall of his own chest and trying to listen for any sort of noise outside the room. 

When he deems it safe enough to leave his bed, he grabs his phone, brightness instantly searing his eyes and reads that it’s half past 1 at this point. 

He’s still in his boxers from earlier and he cringes at the thought of everything that happened just a few hours ago. He quickly pulls on a pair of sweatpants and treads quietly into the kitchen. 

Mark looks over into the living area, sees Jaehyun asleep next to Johnny and smiles at his friends. It’s become an often occurrence that the two fall asleep on the couch after watching movies together. He thinks about the friendship they have. They always look at each other with a little more sparkle than they do at anyone else. 

A name runs through Mark’s head, a boy he looks at and sees stars. Bright lights that light up the darkest skies, that paint the night with bursts of energy.

He shrugs the thought away and continues to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He shivers, wraps his arms around his torso, the dorm usually isn't this cold. He manages to pour himself a bowl of cereal and sits at the counter to eat. After a little while he hears the two older boys begin to stir. 

Jaehyun and Johnny walk into the kitchen, quiet until they sit across from him.

“Donghyuck was acting weird when we got home before,” Jaehyun mentions casually. 

“Something happen between you guys?” Johnny adds quickly, a bit rushed out. Jaehyun glares at him. 

It feels like a terribly rehearsed scene from a movie. He doesn't wanna think they’re interrogating him, but with the way their eyes are burning into his skull, he has to shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Um, no?” Mark says, but it comes out more like a question than he wanted it to. He tries to cover it up with a laugh but he knows he’s failed miserably when Jaehyun raises a brow at him. 

Johnny hums. “Alright then,” he doesnt sound convinced. “I’m gonna head to bed then. Night.” He waves himself off and begins to walk down the dark hallway, only turning back once to give Jaehyun a pointed look. 

Mark continues to eat his cereal, way too aware of the way Jaehyun’s staring at him. 

“Something bothering you hyung?” Mark manages to choke out. He’s sweating, Jaehyun can pry anything out of him and he knows that.

“You gonna tell me what happened or…” he trails off, uncrossing his arms to lean forwards on the countertop. 

“What makes you think something happened?” the younger speaks with a mouthful, making momentary eye contact with Jaehyun. 

“Hm, well,” he begins, lips pulling off to one side of his face. “Hyuck looked like he was gonna burst into flames when we got home.” Mark flushes. 

“Also your ears are red.” 

Mark sighs loudly, pushing the bowl away from him, dropping his head onto the cool granite countertop. Jaehyun watches him in silence. Watches him squirm around for a bit, watches him run his hands under his glasses, watches him get up for more water. 

Mark eventually pauses, back facing Jaehyun, hands flat on the counter. 

“You wanna know what happened?” Jaehyun doesn't answer. 

“What happened is that I got carried away.” Mark turns around. “What happened is that I lost all regard for anyone else in the dorm.” Jaehyun’s looking straight at him, expressionless, but he can tell that he’s confused. 

“What happened, hyung,” Mark’s voice grows a bit louder, a bit more exasperated, “is that Donghyuck walked in on me.” 

Jaehyun's face contorts a bit. “You mean like…” his words trail off, and he makes a lewd motion with his hand. 

“Ugh!” Mark grunts, flailing his arms, “Stop that! Im traumatized enough, don't you think?” 

Jaehyun stares at him for a moment, grin growing across his face. “Dude-” he starts, but Mark cuts him off. “Oh don't look at me like that!” 

They're interrupted by Doyoung who appears into the kitchen, hair mussed about his head, just a t-shirt and boxers on. “Would you idiots quiet down a bit?” He says with no bite. “Some of us actually like to sleep.” He scowls for a while, until Jaehyun brushes him off and Mark offers a quiet apology, and proceeds to saunter back to his room. 

Jaehyun looks back at Mark, lets out a laugh he’s been holding in, and gets up from where he’s sitting to stroll over towards Mark. 

“Happens to the best of us kid,” he says, clapping a hand on the younger's back. Mark cringes at the words, images of Donghyuck’s face flooding back to him. 

“Donghyuck will get over it,” he begins to walk away before pausing, “Oh and I’ll tell Johnny not to bring it up again.” 

“Thanks,” Mark replies weakly. And he’s left alone to his own thoughts for the rest of the night.

He doesn't sleep much, lays in bed until he hears the birds chirping and sees the sunlight dripping in pools under his curtains. 

When he leaves his room that morning, he runs head first into Donghyuck who was just out of the shower, nothing but a towel around his waist. 

Mark sputters, wracking his brain for words while Donghyuck just looks at him pointedly. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck says casually, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

“Donghyuck!” Mark says with far too much enthusiasm, clears his throat and tries again. “Um, hey, hi. Whats up?” Mark stands with his hands clasped behind his back and the stupidest smile on his face, that Donghyuck almost laughs at him. 

“Nothin much, Mark,” Donghyuck says and Mark can hear the sing-songy tone is his voice, the one that means he’s going along with the conversation just enough to get out of it. 

“Yeah- yeah, right. Um. Can we talk? Maybe, possibly, I don't know-” Mark gestures to his room and Donghyuck glares.

“Right this second?” the boy answers impatiently, gesturing to his half naked body in the process. 

“Haha um, I mean like, no, take your time-” 

“Oh give me a minute, Mark.” Donghyuck cuts him off. “Let me change and i’ll come to your room.” 

Donghyuck is walking away before Mark can think a coherent thought. 

He sits on his bed, crosses his legs, gets up, paces for a bit. Lays on his stomach, rolls onto his back, wonders what’s taking Donghyuck so long. 

He hears a light knock at his door and nearly jumps to sit upright. “Come in!” His voice cracks and his ears go red as Donghyuck slowly peaks his head in. 

The younger boy pads over to the bed, taking a seat criss cross on the end farthest from Mark. 

He sits with his hands in his lap, lips curled together, brows quirked in question. 

Mark thinks of a million words to say to him, but none of them seem right. He doesnt think this situation should feel as serious as it does, but after all it _is_ Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark says, deep breath in, long breath out. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he finally says, heart thrumming too hard in his chest for his own wellbeing. 

Donghyuck gulps loudly, blinks a couple times, and scoots closer to Mark so that their knees are almost touching. 

The air between them is so thick Mark thinks he could drown. He feels drums in his stomach, thumping with each passing second that Donghyuck doesn't say a word. He feels hot all over, embarrassed, shameful, but butterflies play in his stomach. He wants to curl over and die. Donghyuck is staring at him with such intensity that he might melt, and he’s becoming hyper aware of every piece of clothing that’s touching his skin. 

Especially Donghyuck’s hoodie that smells like rainbows and love, and feels like a warm hug on a rainy day. 

Donghyuck reaches a hand out, lays it on marks knee, and he’s confused, oh so confused he could scream. 

_Say something, Hyuck. Just say something._ He wills with his mind. He wishes it was Johnny or Yuta that had walked in on him, anyone but Donghyuck, really. Because anyone else would have chuckled, flicked him on the head, made fun of him for a few days. Nonchalant. Anything would be better than what Donghyuck’s putting him through at the moment. 

“No biggie,” Donghyuck whispers, low, gravely. It makes Mark’s skin crawl. He’s sweating.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” the younger asks suddenly, lifting the hand that was on Mark’s knee to point at him. 

It feels like Mark’s been chewing on paper towels, he can barely speak with the way his mouth has run completely dry. He glances down at the hoodie staring at it for some kind of saving grace, like it’ll start speaking to him. He’s going mad. 

“Y-yeah,” Mark manages, “Yeah it’s yours.” He tries clearing his throat, but it just makes him choke because of the lack of saliva in his mouth. 

Donghyuck nods at him. “M’kay. Looks good on you,” he says lightly while standing. “Keep it.” 

Mark can barely acknowledge him, wide eyes, clammy hands. He doesn't dare speak in this moment. 

Donghyuck spins on his heel, walks, and turns around just as he’s halfway out the door. 

“Let know if you need some help next time.” He smiles, winks.

At least Mark thinks he winks. He must be dreaming. 

Donghyuck shuts the door behind him. He’s met with Johnny in the hallway, to whom he just shoots a double thumbs up. 

“I’m assuming your talk went well?” Johnny says blandly. 

“I dunno,” Donghyuck shrugs. “Left him with a hefty proposition though.” there's a smirk in his voice and Johnny looks at him straight-faced. 

“I don't wanna know.” is all that he offers. Donghyuck just smiles.   
  


Mark takes a freezing cold shower that afternoon. He tries to forget Donghyuck’s name completely but everywhere he looks, he’s just reminded of the boy with crinkly eyes and honey colored skin. 

He ends up sitting with Jaehyun again that night, explaining the events that had gone down that morning. He managed to avoid the younger boy enough that day, telling the other members he was exhausted. 

Mark felt like it was easy to confide in Jaehyun. He didn't make a big deal out of anything, he listened, offered advice if he had it. A chill guy, if you will. So when Mark blurted out that he thinks Donghyuck offered to wrap a hand around his dick, Jaehyun just nodded. 

“Cool,” he started with. 

“Cool?” Mark sounded distraught.

“Well don't you want him to do that?” He asked.

Mark wracked his brain for answers. He thought about Donghyuck, his fingers, his skin, sparkly eyes. It all made him shiver. 

“I guess? I dunno- yeah!” he was pacing by now, floor digging into his heels.

“Dude, calm down.” Jaehyun says, not accusingly, but with reassurance. “What’s this about?” 

Mark sits. Huffs. Stares at the ceiling for a bit. He can't think straight. Does he like Donghyuck? Yeah. He does. But it’s Donghyuck.

“It’s _Donghyuck_ ,” he says, voice full of blasphemy. 

“Yeah? It’s always been Donghyuck.” Jaehyun says it so nonchalantly that Mark almost throws up. 

Mark’s jaw goes slack, he’s just staring at Jaehyun now. _It’s always been Donghyuck._ He could burst into tears. 

“I think I need to go to bed now,” Mark says quietly, tears itching to run past his eyelids. He’s not sure why though, he’s not upset. It just feels like an overwhelming realization of something he’s known all along. 

Jaehyun puts his hands around the younger and he easily falls into his embrace. They sit like that for a while until Mark can breathe properly again. 

“Thanks,” Mark says to him as they part to go to their own bedrooms. 

Jaehyun smiles at him. 

Mark sleeps well that night. He dreams of the sky and clouds, fluffy white cotton balls that he can dance on. He’s not alone. He’s holding a familiar hand.   
  


It’s been days since Mark even looked in Donghyuck’s direction. He’s thought of the boy every night, when his thoughts can melt away into the dark where no one else can see them. 

He practices, he eats, he showers, he sleeps. It's a cycle. He talks to Jaehyun the most lately. He’s the only one who knows his situation and at this point Mark thinks he’s too far gone to even think about telling anyone else. 

It's when Jaehyun encourages him, gives him the slightest of pushes into the deep end that he feels himself want to open up to Donghyuck. He hasn't ever thought that maybe Donghyuck didn't like him. It never really crossed his mind. And to be honest he isn't even scared of rejection. 

But Donghyuck is Donghyuck. He makes Mark sweat. Always keeps him guessing. It’s been like that since day 1. It’s the sole reason 14 year old Mark hated him. He grew to love it though. Grew to love every unique quality that Donghyuck has ever offered Mark on a silver platter. 

It’s midnight, Mark is sprawled out on his bed in the pitch black. He knew Donghyuck was awake and before he could talk himself out of it, he was texting the younger, telling him to come to his room. 

Mark’s chest filled with butterflies when knuckles tapped lightly at his door. 

“Come in, Hyuck.” Mark says airily. 

Light from the hallway illuminates small features on Donghyuck’s face, before the door is shut and locked, and they’re left in the dark. That’s how Mark feels. In the dark. 

“Can I turn on your lamp?” Donghyuck says so quietly, but it makes Mark’s head spin. 

He hums out a yes and turns on his side to get a better look at the boy when light fills the room. He looks pretty, wearing a sweatshirt, long legs accentuated by the short shorts he has on. 

Donghyuck walks to the end of Mark’s bed climbing up onto it, sitting across from the older boy, letting his back lean against the wall. 

They sit in silence for a minute, both waiting for the other to say something. Mark gets impatient quickly, he feels like he’ll choke if the air gets any thicker, 

“Hi,” Mark says playfully. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” the younger says knowingly, he isn't asking. 

“I can't stop thinking about you, Hyuck,” Mark speaks, his voice just above a whisper. 

Chills run over Donghyuck’s skin, his stomach tightens, and it feels like the room could burst into flames around them. 

Mark is nervous. He can't read Donghyuck for the life of him. He can't tell if he wants to run, or yell at him, or jump his skin. He doesn't know. 

Donghyuck stares for a while longer, licks his lips, sighs.

“This is me asking for your help.” Mark speaks again, voice trembling.

Donghyuck laughs, swinging his feet swiftly under himself so that he’s sitting on his heels. 

“Thank God, thought I scared you away,” he says it jokingly, but Mark knows he isn't joking. 

Mark sits up, “You could never.” 

Donghyuck blushes furiously, stomach swirling with a kind of want that he’s only ever experienced when thinking about Mark. He leans forward, crawls towards Mark on his knees and kicks a leg over his lap. 

Mark could drool at the boy in front of him, he already feels a tent in his pants, and he knows Donghyuck can feel it too. The younger places a hand on Mark’s jaw, runs his thumb along his cheekbone and it makes Mark’s eyes flutter shut, making him let out a sigh that only Donghyuck’s hands could ever bring out. 

“Pretty, pretty.” He says, leaning to kiss along Mark's neck. He swirls his tongue on the skin there, sucking sweetly into it, teeth grazing with every brush of his lips. Mark’s hands find purchase on Donghyuck’s waist, fingers running lightly under the material of his sweatshirt. His warm hands make the younger squirm, and Mark hisses as he writhes. 

Donghyuck kisses along Mark’s jaw, up his chin, directly to his lips. He slots their mouths together gently, and they fit right, just kissing slowly. Donghyuck has his hands on Mark’s chest, running up and down. He unintentionally brushes against one of Mark’s nipples, not expecting the way Mark kicks his hips up, lets out a groan so gravely that it makes Donghyuck’s dick twitch. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck sighs heavily, “Didnt know you were that sensitive.” Mark continues to squirm as Donghyuck repeatedly thumbs his nipples. 

Mark wrings Donghyuck’s lower lip through his teeth, pressing a kiss to the spot right after, and it makes him see stars. They're a mess of hands and hips, lips kissing so deeply that Donghyuck almost can't handle the heat. Almost. 

Donghyuck tugs at the hem of Mark’s t-shirt, pulls it over his head, and tosses it somewhere far off the bed. His hands run over Mark’s lean torso and he’s just so beautiful. Every inch of him. Donghyuck leans down, peppering kisses everywhere, sucking, biting, blowing a puff of hot breath on each spot, so intense it makes Mark’s legs shake.

He rolls Donghyuck over so he can be on top of him, elbows resting on either side of his head. Donghyuck whines when Mark pulls his knee up, shoves it right between his thighs. He feels fluttery, way too hot all over. Mark’s lips on his own feel like heaven, like all that is bright and perfect and everything he doesnt deserve. 

The way Mark whispers in his ear, kisses down his neck, lifts his knee to meet his groin.

“Mark,” he pants, slow. The older boy smiles at him, his stomach twirling in the process. 

“What do you want, baby?” Mark says softly, kissing his collarbones. 

The pet name makes Donghyuck’s toes curl, makes his blood run hot with desire.

“Wanna help you,” he breathes. “Wanna touch.” 

Mark hums as Donghyuck pushes him onto his side, latches his finger around the band of his sweats. He’s nodding, letting Donghyuck know it’s okay, and _yes_ , he wants this, wants it so bad. 

He pulls his sweats down quickly, leaving Mark in just his thin boxers with a growing wet patch where he’s leaking precum. It's so hot in the olders room and Donghyuck’s having a hard time staying composed. 

It's sinful how Donghyuck leans forward, presses a kiss to Mark’s length through his underwear. How he looks up at him with his pupils blown out, lips dark red. The way his nimble fingers merely wrapping around his cock makes his hips lift. Donghyuck is so hot, everything he does is so hot, and Mark thinks he won't be able to last the next 30 seconds if he keeps going like this. 

“So pretty,” Donghyuck basically cooes at him and his cheeks are painted such a pretty pink that he would sit there and say all the pretty words in the world to him if he could. 

He’s got a tighter grip on Mark’s dick now, thumb just running along the base of it, loving the way it makes Mark twist. His jaw is slack, he’s waiting for Donghyuck to just _do something_ and he can barely hear himself think with the way blood is rushing in his ears. 

Donghyuck let’s go of his length completely and it makes Mark whine in such a way that Donghyuck can't help the moan that falls out of his mouth. It's so hot, Mark might cream his pants from that alone. Donghyuck flushes profusely, breaking eye contact to pull down the older’s boxers finally. 

His dick springs up all thick and red and Donghyuck nearly drools. He looks Mark in the eye, spits in the palm of his hand, and watches the older boy gulp. Reaching down, he grabs onto Mark’s cock and spreads the precum around with his thumb. The contact causes Mark to hiss. 

He falls into a steady rhythm with his wrist, room filling with only the sound of Donghyuck’s wet hand doing work on him. It's so disgustingly hot, the way Mark cant help but fuck up into the younger's palm. Heavy breathing and arching back, Donghyuck can tell he’s close. He uses his unoccupied hand to reach for Mark’s balls, fondling them with his fingers. It’s just another added pleasure that makes his head spin. 

Mark is reeling, his eyes are rolled to the back of his head. His gut twirls. It's a burning flame eating up the fuse to a bomb, inching closer and closer with every pump of Donghyuck’s hand.

“Hyuckie,” Mark breathes. He’s so close, so ready to combust because he’s never felt so good or so warm or so right, just fitting perfectly in Donghyuck’s palm like that. 

Donghyuck tries to hum, but it comes out as a whine, drawn out and scratchy. It’s too much, far too much for Mark’s poor heart to deal with and he’s gone with the last few pumps of the younger’s hand. 

He’s nearly screaming out a string of curses alternating between English and Korean, like his brain can't focus on a single language at the moment. He comes while saying Donghyuck’s name, repeating it like it’s the only thing that’ll keep him alive. 

Mark is out of breath, hot all over, dick still twitching as the last ropes of white spill onto his stomach. Donghyuck watches every moment of it, watches how the creamy hot spunk runs over his hand and only looks away to grab a tissue to clean themselves off. 

The older boy pulls him in for a kiss, slow and sweet. “You’re insane,” Mark says in a whisper. He repeats it. “Too good, way too good.” He can only hear Donghyuck’s breath in the silent room. 

They continue to kiss like that, Donghyuck inching up Mark's lap until the older grabs his hips pulling him closer. There's an obvious tent in Donghyuck’s shorts and Mark nudges at his pants in order to get them off. Donghyuck eyes him. 

“Let me help you,” his voice is sticky sweet, glazed over with sex. 

Donghyuck whines a bit, sliding his shorts and underwear down in one shot, resuming back to his spot on Mark’s lap. 

It’s skin on skin and so much heat. Donghyuck feels so close to him, so intimate that he could cry. Another sweet kiss on the lips and he’s bucking his hips forward for some kind of contact. 

Mark shifts so Donghyuck can rest more on his thigh, get more friction as he ruts. The younger looks at Mark, searching his eyes for some sort of answer. 

Mark kisses him again, deeper, slower, bites his lip again. He lifts his hips a bit so Donghyuck's dick slides against his thigh. It's so hot, Donghyuck’s stomach coils. He rolls his hips a bit, feeling the smile on Mark’s mouth as he gets the hang of it. 

They continue like that, Mark reaching around to get a handful of Donghyuck’s ass and massaging into it with his fingers. Donghyuck is humping his leg at this point, feeling too good to care. And Mark is loving every second of it, the way Donghyuck’s head is knocked back, the high pitched moans leaving his mouth. 

“Fuck Mark,” he pants out, “I’m- fuck, I’m gonna come.” The words sound so dirty leaving his mouth, but they're so good, so pretty. 

“Come baby,” Mark whispers, leaving kisses along his chest. 

It‘s when Mark grabs the younger’s dick and pumps a few times that his hips stutter. He comes hard, burying his nose in the crook of Mark’s neck, gripping so intensely at his shoulders. He’s writing, panting, moaning so sweetly, it takes him minutes to come down. 

While Donghyuck’s thighs tremble, he blushes, rolling off Mark to catch his breath. Mark leans over and kisses his temple. “Good job, baby.” 

Donghyuck’s heart flutters, fills with warmth. He stands, makes grabby hands to Mark, “Come clean up with me.” There's a pout somewhere in there, and Mark obliges of course. They peak out into the hallway, scampering quickly to the bathroom when they don't see anyone.   
  


Hours later when the two boys are clean and snuggled under blankets, Mark confesses. 

He plays with Donghyuck’s knuckles, runs his fingers along his palm, presses a kiss to the back of his hand. 

“Always been you Donghyuck, you know that?” 

Donghyuck stares for a bit. Doe eyes glassy in the light, honey colored skin glowing. 

“I like you so much,” Mark whispers. “So much that it kind of scares me.”

Donghyuck hugs him. Hugs him tight and long, presses gentle kisses into his neck. He holds his hand, caresses his face, stares at him some more. 

“You’re mine, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck says it so casually, like he’s always been so sure of it. “Always.”

Mark kisses him again, pulls him a bit closer, trails fingers through his hair. 

“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! please let me know what you thought in the comments and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
